


Wait For It - A Jason Todd Soulmate AU

by Remember_to_write



Series: AUs with Jason Todd [2]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:51:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9771422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_to_write/pseuds/Remember_to_write
Summary: Written as a gift for the DC Valentine Exchange on Tumblr.Excerpt: Everyone is born with a bracelet. No one knows for sure why, whether it be evolution, fate, or God trying to makes things easier on humanity, but before you even take your first breath, the bracelet appears on your wrist. The color always starts out muted, on the very coldest end of the color spectrum.





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone is born with a bracelet. No one knows for sure why, whether it be evolution, fate, or God trying to makes things easier on humanity, but before you even take your first breath, the bracelet appears on your wrist. The color always starts out muted, on the very coldest end of the color spectrum. It is different for everyone, but most are born with a deep true blue. Very rarely is a person born with a green or even a purple bracelet, closer to the warmth of meeting their soulmate. Scientists had figured out long ago that the color of your bracelet changed with age, not distance, which kept many a lonely heart from wandering the world in search of their love.

Y/N’s parents were both born with purple bracelets. They met in middle school and continued on to be high school sweethearts. Even after being together so long, the bright white of their bracelets had yet to fade in the slightest.

Y/N, like the majority of the world, was born with the deep blue that meant she wouldn’t meet her soulmate for many years. She tried not to be jealous of her baby sister’s green wrist. Everyone has a soulmate right? And all good things come to those who wait. Everyday of her life she would wake up and check for any hint of change on her wrist, but for many years it remained blue.

She and her family, like many, decided to take pictures of the bands on birthdays to see the color change over the years. One of the happiest days in her memory was the day she realized that her band had become the slightest bit more purple since last year.

The day her little sister’s band turned white was painful and yet she was still happy. Her band was a lot more purple than it had once been, and she still had a long time to meet her mate. She watched many of her friends meet their soulmates in middle school and high school. She watched them and was content with the blue-purple of her band.

Until one day, she woke up in the middle of the night to see the purple fading into black. She turned on the light just in time to see the darkness spread until it engulfed every bit of pigment. She felt a cold chill engulf her entire body.

They were dead. Whoever they were. She would never meet her soulmate. She felt like oxygen was no longer enough for her body. She was lightheaded and the room was spinning, but no matter how much air she gulped, it didn’t change the emptiness in her chest.

She didn’t realize she was making noise until her parents burst into the room to find her sobbing and clutching her wrist to her chest.

Things changed after that. She tended to wear long sleeves or tie a wide ribbon over her band. For a little while she would pretend the band wasn’t black underneath. For a while she even would have sworn it was dark purple, but when she finally had the courage to look again, it was just as black as she remembered.

After several months, she grew used to it. The pain wasn’t as constant and seeing the black didn’t sting as bad. So she embraced it. She stopped trying to cover the fact that her soulmate was dead. People still flinched when they saw the black band on the wrist of one so young, only 17 and already alone. Many even went so far as to apologize, as if the words of a stranger could possibly change the color of her wrist.

One day, long after she had come to terms with the fact that she would never have a soulmate, she woke up to find her bracelet of magenta. Something had changed and she was much closer to meeting her soulmate than she had ever been before. She felt that same breathless feeling she had felt so long ago when her bracelet had first turned black. She had spent so long coming to terms with never meeting her soulmate that the idea of suddenly having one again was world shattering. What had suddenly changed? Why now? After all she had been through? Asking questions wasn’t going to change the color of her wrist and only time would bring the answers so she continued on best she could.

She heard about the new vigilante in town. He was shaking things up and making life hard for a lot of bad people, but he also stood against Batman. She didn’t really have a strong opinion about him, other than she didn’t want to get on his bad side.

She pretended not to notice how warm her bracelet was beginning to look. The fiery red her band was becoming, but it almost seemed to glow at times. She took to wearing long sleeved shirts again.

She didn’t expect her life to change again so soon, but not too long later she found herself in the wrong place at the wrong time. She was walking home from work when the Red Hood stumbled out of an alley and fell onto the sidewalk in front of her. She didn’t really put a lot into helping him, but before she knew it he was lying unconscious on her couch while she patched up his wounds.

She knew the moment he woke up. His breathing changed before he grabbed her wrist, his hand closing over her band. She let him gain his bearings and stayed silent while he realized he wasn’t in danger. Even though she had left his helmet on, she could tell the moment his eyes fixed on hers.

“Who are you?” His voice came out, garbled and a bit unnatural.

“Nobody.” She answered quietly.

They sat studying each other for several seconds before his eyes caught sight of his band. It was a vibrant snowy white against his skin. He slowly released her hand and gently moved the fabric of her sleeve to find that her band was the same.

That now familiar breathless feeling came back. Luckily her soulmate has good reflexes and caught her before she slipped of the couch and onto the floor.

“Are you okay?” He asked, extremely concerned at how his soulmate had reacted.

She nodded and steadied herself. He cautiously let her go and reached for his helmet. He lifted it off to reveal an attractive young man with dark hair and bright blue eyes.

“Hi, I’m Jason. And I guess I’m your soulmate, doll.”


	2. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is much shorter than the first chapter, but it was the only idea for more that I had. I hope you like this little drabble of an epilogue <3

Jason’s tan thumb brushed over the stark white band on Y/N’s wrist. She smiled as he tenderly kissed the inside of her wrist.

“Do you ever regret it being me?” He said softly against the skin of her forearm.

Y/N sighed as she carded her fingers through his dark locks. “Despite all the rough spots, not for a single moment.” Jason hummed and leaned into her touch. He lived for moments like these, where the world melted away and it was just the two of them, happy and together.

Their moment was broken a moment later when a soft knock sounded on their door. 

“Mama?” A little boy with dark curls and bright e/c eyes opened the door. He toddled over to the side of the bed and reached his arms up. Y/N pulled him up and he snuggled in between his parents.

“How are you this morning, little man?” Y/N said as she caressed the small face that looked so much like Jason’s. The boy didn’t respond, but giggled as Jason’s fingers brushed lightly down his sides. 

Stop it, daddy.” The little boy protested. Jason complied, his fingers instead tracing the little dark blue band on his son’s wrist. The boy had a long while to wait for his soulmate, but if they were anything like Y/N, they would be worth it.

“How about we get up and I’ll make my favorite men some breakfast?” Y/N proposed as she sat up.

“Or, how about you lay down and let your favorite men bring you breakfast?” Jason countered with a smirk. The little boy bounced excitedly at his daddy’s words. He loved to be helpful and make his mommy smile.

“Sounds good to me.” Y/N said as she laid back down.

Jason got up and picked up his son. He put him over his shoulder and the little boy’s giggles echoed through the apartment.

Y/N sighed. At 16, her band had blackened and her world had turned dark. She had lost all hope for the future. The day it suddenly turned white was Earth shattering. How do you mourn for your soulmate and lay to rest your hopes, only to suddenly be closer than close to meeting them. 

Meeting Jason that fateful night had been a blessing and a curse. She was terrified to lose him again, but now that she had him, she couldn’t let him go. It had taken her a little while to realize that she should enjoy what she had with him, because she almost didn’t have the chance at all. 

A crash from the kitchen drew her out of her musing. She laughed as she got up to go and save her breakfast from the hands of a toddler and his slightly inexperienced father. So much for breakfast in bed.


End file.
